Penparcae has Awoken/ Capítulo 5
Capítulo 5 | The Sign Sin darse cuenta, Febrero del 2109 ya había empezado. En el café de los universitarios se estaba planeando todo para la reunión. Enjoltaire: '''¡Bien, voy a dar inicio a esta reunión! Todos dejaron de hacer lo que se encontraban realizando y voltearon a ver a su líder. Sin embargo, uno de ellos, se acercó a él para comentarle algo. '''Orión: Enju, no puedes comenzar la reunión aún, falta Blake. Enjoltaire: '¿Blake? Orión, tú te has convertido en mi mano derecha desde que Blake falta a incontables reuniones o llega tarde. No voy a esperarlo. Alguien más en el público dio a oír su voz. '''Nina: '¡Pero esta reunión es sumamente importante! Tú mismo lo dijiste hace unos meses, por si lo has olvidado. *Dijo agresivamente mientras desarmaba un revolver* 'Enjoltaire: '''Bien. No hay razón de alzar el tono. Lo esperaremos 15 minutos. Debemos mantenernos unidos y él nos ayudó mucho en nuestros inicios. Aquel que vestía de rojo sacó su teléfono y vio una foto de él y su amigo Blake. Recordó cuando aún estaba interesado en el proyecto de todos. Se sintió enfadado con él, pero no podía negar que también se sentía algo destrozado por el hecho de que uno de sus "hermanos" haya abandonado a la familia que tenía. 'Álachi: ¡Que bien! Tendré tiempo para terminar este /B*STARDO/ poema en el que me he estado rompiendo el /CUL*/ cerebro.~ Luck: '''¡Poemas! Eso me recuerda... Orión? '''Orión: '''Ah sí... Ambos se miraron uno al otro de forma incómoda. Luck rompe este contacto visual yendo a la mesa a la que se encontraba Less. '''Luck: Less, uhh... Quería si me ayudabas con un problema. *Suspira y e inica otro diálogo con aceleración al hablar* ¿Qué harías si tú y tu mejor amigo se enamoran de la misma chica y quieren declararse en San Valentín, pero ninguno tiene el derecho porque se enamoraron al mismo tiempo de ella? Less: 'Huh, bueno, *Da un sorbo de whiskey de un matraz* yo no creo en los mejores amigos, ni en el amor, ni en el amor a primera vista, ni en San Valentín, pero me alegro de que me tengas confianza para decírmelo. '''Orión: '¿Qué opinas entonces? 'Less: '... *hic* '''Less: ¿Pelearse a muerte? Orión y Luck: 'Mejor vamos con Álachi!! '''Less: '''Yo voy con ustedes!! '''Enjoltaire: '''Son tan infantiles cuando no hablamos de revolución... '''Orión, Luck y Less: '¡¡Álachi!! 'Álachi: '¡¡/C*RAJO/!! 'Orión: '¿Qué harías tú si... 'Luck: '...Te enamoraras de la misma mujer que tu mejor amigo!!?? '''Álachi: '''Tranquilo, hey. Luck, te han dicho que eres algo paranoico? *Dice mientras sostenía una flor en una maceta* '''Luck: Um, no. No en mi cara. ... Luck: ¿Por qué? ¿Escuchaste algo? Orión: '''¿Sabes qué, Luck? Siendo sinceros eres muy inmaduro para una relación, no mereces el amor de Charlotte. *Se acomoda los lentes* '''Luck: '''Ahh?? ¡Mira quien lo dice! T-tú tienes una colección ridícula de insectos... Achoo!! *El estornudo fue pequeño y poco violento* Eh!!? ¡Tengo rinitis alérgica! *Corre a por un espejo y al tocarlo este se rompe* EHHH??? Orión solo rió, pero sin embargo fue a ayudarlo. '''Nina: Ustedes sí que son fascinantes para las mujeres, sabían? *Dijo sarcásticamente, la única mujer del grupo* Después de un rato, alguien abre la puerta del café. Blake: ¡¡P-prouvaire!! ¡Está muerta! Todos: Ah!?? Blake: 'Sí, ha muerto por su enfermedad. '''Enjoltaire: '''Eso es! Esa es la señal que Dios envía para revelarnos! *Sube a una mesa* ¡Muchachos, empieza la gran reunión! '''Blake: '*Sube junto a Enjoltaire* ¡Exacto! '''Enjoltaire: '''Blake, uh, creo que yo y Orión dirigiremos la reunión. '''Blake: '''Ah? Oh entiendo... '''Enjoltaire: '''Pero si te concentras como antes lo hacías, también podrías. Por favor no te rindas, aún eres parte de la familia. Blake asintió con su cabeza y una sonrisa en su cara. '''Enjoltaire: God has smiled upon you this day (Este día Dios te ha sonreído) The fate of a nation in your hands (El destino de una nación en tus manos) And blessed be the children (Y bendecidos serán los hijos) We who fight with all our bravery (De aquellos que luchan con valor) 'Til only the righteous stand (Hasta que los justicieros prevalezcan) You see the distant flames (Verás fuego a la lejanía) They bellow in the night (Ellos gritarán en la noche) You fight in all our names (Pelearás en nuestros nombres) For what we know is right (Por lo que sabemos que es correcto) And when you all get shot (Y cuando a todos les disparen) And cannot carry on (Y no puedan seguir más) Though you die, La Resistance lives on (Aunque mueras, La Resistance vivirá) Todos: You may get stabbed in the head (Quizá te apuñalen la cabeza) With a dagger or a sword (Con un cuchillo o una espada) You may be burned to death (Quizá te quemen hasta morir) Or skinned alive or worse (Despellejado o peor) But when they torture you (Pero cuando ellos te torturen) You will not feel the need to run (No tendrás necesidad de huir) For, though you die, La Resistance lives on (Porque aunque mueras, La Resitance vivirá) El episodio termina con todos los estudiantes celebrando este evento. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Un episodio algo corto, pero en el siguiente capítulo viene lo bueno, aaaaaaaa. preparensen -_- ~Atte. Blues Darkslash Categoría:Episodios